


Reciprocation

by within_a_rustic_cafe



Series: Sweet Skin and Delicate Fabric [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fanart in chapter 2, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_rustic_cafe/pseuds/within_a_rustic_cafe
Summary: Tony surprises Steve with breakfast, and Steve can't help but show how much he appreciated it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> This is the Fifth Installment of "Sweet Skin and Delicate Fabric"
> 
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine!
> 
> Fanart in chapter 2 by k-atnight on Tumblr!

Steve awoke to a cool morning sky, the pale, yellow sunrise ascending between the skyline. His alarm went off a moment later, and he yawned, tiredly stretching under the thin cotton sheets like a kitten.

 

Blinking his eyes a few times, he saw the one side of the bed empty, the side where Tony would so often sleep on. The genius was in his own bed that morning, much to Steve’s dismay. Tony insisted though, for he was busy in his lab, figuring out a formula for something Steve didn’t care to understand. Tony had said he didn’t want to wake Steve when he came to bed in the middle of the night, though Steve assured him it wouldn’t be a big deal.

 

Nevertheless, Steve woke up alone. Slowly rising from the bed, Steve adjusted the pastel blue silk and chiffon nightie he slept in, the fabric bunching up around his waist during the night.

 

After he made his bed and used the bathroom, Steve decided to go see Tony in his bedroom. Even though he was awake and should begin his morning routine, Steve wanted to go see his love, maybe cuddle the man until he woke up. Plus, being in his lingerie nightie, one Tony had never seen, might be an extra treat for the brunette.

 

He made it to Tony’s floor a moment later, and when he opened the man’s bedroom door, Steve didn’t find Tony in his bed, nor did he hear the shower or faucet running. So, where was the genius?

 

“J.A.R.V.I.S?” Steve called to the A.I.

 

“Yes, Captain Rogers?” The A.I. sounded through the room.

 

“Do you know if Tony is still in his lab?” Steve asked. If that was the case, the blonde would not have been happy about that; Tony never got proper sleep.

 

“Sir is currently in the communal kitchen.”

 

“Communal kitchen?” Steve asked rhetorically. That was odd, he felt. Unless Tony was getting coffee, the genius never set foot in the kitchen. And he easily could have made himself a cup of coffee in the kitchenette in his penthouse.

 

Steve headed toward the communal floor regardless, not worrying about being caught wearing his frilly nightie. Natasha and Clint were on a field mission, Thor was either in Asgard, or with Jane. And Bruce was in South Korea, working with a woman by the name of Helen Cho. So, it was just Steve and Tony.

 

Padding through the communal lounge, Steve wasn’t even to the kitchen before he was hit with the smell of smoky, and pungent bacon. He caught sight of Tony then, his dark hair ruffled and his back to Steve as he stood in front of the stove.

 

“What a pleasant surprise,” Steve said, walking up next to his love. “I never thought I’d see you up before 10 am,” he joked, pressing a kiss to the brunette’s temple, and Tony chuckled. “What spell did Loki put you under to cause you to wake up early and test out your culinary skills?”

 

“What I can’t try my genius brain at something as simple as cooking? Tony countered, flipping the omelet in the pan, half of the light-yellow crescent of eggs naturally flopping off the side of the skillet, cheese oozing out and onto the stove top. Steve pursed his lips to stifle his laugh. “Don’t you say a word,” Tony warned, a shit eating grin plastered on his face. “At least you see the proof that I in fact made you breakfast,” the brunette laughed.

 

“Well, I guess that’s true. And I really appreciate the attempt,” Steve said, giggling lightly as he watched Tony work.

 

“Yeah, sure you do,” Tony said playfully. It was then that Tony turned to look at Steve more clearly, and the blonde saw the man’s brown eyes widen when he saw what the super soldier was wearing. “My my. I’ve not seen that little get up before,” Tony smiled, licking his bottom lip.

 

Steve naturally blushed at Tony’s wandering eyes. “Oh this old thing?” Steve asked, laughing at his own silliness before looking down at his nightie. It was actually a new garment, and he adored how the empire waistline gathered right under his pectorals. The silky fabric that covered his chest, turned into a sheer, pale blue gossamer chiffon fabric, that pleated under his pecs and cascaded down his muscular abdomen and trim waist. Just for extra flair, Steve twirled in a circle, the nightie billowing out around him to reveal the creamy satin undies he wore, the edges trimmed in creamy eyelet lace.

 

“Gorgeous,” Tony breathed, practically dropping the spatula he held.

 

“Here,” Steve said, brushing his one side against Tony’s, grabbing up the spatula. The super solider flipped the omelet gracefully before taking the metal tongs on the granite counter and checking the bacon.

 

“Thanks,” Tony murmured, wrapping an arm around Steve’s waist, his fingers brushing along the sheer, delicate fabric there.

 

“Of course,” Steve said, giving a kiss to the top of the genius’s shoulder. A low perk sounded on the other counter, and Steve turned his attention to the coffee pot beginning to drip deep brown liquid into the glass carafe.

 

“At least I got the coffee right,” Tony jested, shutting off the burners on the stove.

 

The men plated the food once it was ready, sitting at the dining room table that could seat ten, eating happily and enjoying one’s comforting presence. “How’d I do?” Tony asked after a while, sipping his black coffee. Steve smiled boyishly, peering at his empty plate then.

 

“Well, considering there isn’t a scrap left on my dish,” I say you did extremely well,” Steve cooed, leaning over on his chair and giving his boyfriend a loving smooch. The brunette hummed in delight, smiling into the kiss and reaching a hand up to cradle one of the blonde’s sculpted cheeks.

 

Steve sighed at the touch, pressing into Tony’s warm comforting hand, the slightly calloused roughness sending a pleasant chill up the super soldier’s spine. Tony’s lips were so soft as they roamed over Steve’s own, his short dark facial hair gently scratching along Steve’s jaw and upper lip. The blonde could detect a hint of the dark brew coffee that lingered on the other man’s tongue.

 

Tony pulled away then, and Steve gave a small whine, chasing his boyfriend’s lips greedily. Tony chuckled and relented, giving his love another quick kiss.

 

“Thank you for this,” Steve mumbled against the brunette’s mouth.

 

Tony didn’t even have a chance to say ‘you’re welcome’ before Steve slid out of his chair and to his knees, wiggling himself in between his boyfriend’s legs and sliding his hands up Tony’s clothed thighs, the flannel pajama bottom fabric soft to the touch.

 

“Steve?” Tony asked, voice curious as he gazed his deep brown eyes down into the blonde’s ocean blue ones.

 

“You’re so good to me, Tony,” Steve cooed, arching his body up and in towards his love’s, his face a mere inch or so away from the genius’s. Biting his rosy bottom lip, Steve lowered his eyes to Tony’s pretty mouth, as if it was the central magnet that inched him closer to the man.

 

“Let me show you just how thankful I am for you,” Steve whispered, his breath a faint puff against Tony’s mouth. Tony’s own breath was a soft sigh, and he closed his eyes, the perfect invitation for Steve to close the small space between them and press his lips to his lover’s.

 

The super soldier allowed his kisses to be sweet and innocent for just a fraction of time before he slid his tongue into Tony’s, feeling the wet glide of his boyfriend’s own as well as the slippery enamel of his pearly teeth.

 

“O-oh,” Tony said in a rushed breath, kissing back with an equal amount of passion as Steve devoured every moan he elicited. Steve drifted his mouth over the raspy scratch of his boyfriend’s beard, nipping and sucking at Tony’s skin that trailed down his neck and throat. He wavered over a particularly sensitive spot of Tony’s, nuzzling at the area underneath the man’s clavicle.

 

Steve nosed at the neckline of the brunette’s shirt, pushing the fabric down to reveal the light tan skin there. Humming against the taut flesh, Steve tenderly licked at the area, the flat of his tongue coursing over smooth, warm skin. Tony’s head fell back against the back of the chair then, and his one hand found its way to Steve’s back, his fingers slipping over the textured fabric of his lover’s nightie.

 

“You’re killing me, Steve,” Tony breathed, and the super solider giggled, still teasing at that sweet spot of the brunette’s. He kissed it and suckled at the skin, creating an intense suction. He could hear Tony let out a whimper, his fingers trailing down the flowing chiffon fabric that made up the bodice of the nightie, and slipping his hand underneath. He could feel his lover’s dull nails dig into the muscles of his back, and it only encouraged Steve on, giving a small nip to the purpled flesh before pulling away to admire the love mark.

 

“I don’t think that’ll be going away for a bit,” Steve snickered, his eyes flickering up to the brunette’s, a coy grin on his face.

 

“Good, I don’t want it to,” Tony said, leaning down and bringing his hands up to cup Steve’s face. “Everyone can see it and be so jealous over the fact that I have the greatest, most gorgeous and kindest man as my soulmate,” Tony expressed, resting his forehead on Steve’s before giving him a loving kiss there.

 

Tony’s sweet words made Steve’s chest feel like butterflies had fluttered out of a net and flew in multiple directions beneath his sternum. The heat of their moment took pause as the tenderness of their love and affection swirled around them, everything truly peaceful.

 

“I love you, Tony,” Steve finally said, breathing lightly as his hands toyed with the elastic waistband of the genius’s pajama pants.

 

“I love you more,” Tony replied softly, dropping his hands and leaning back in his chair once more.

 

“And I love you most,” Steve whispered, kissing his boyfriend’s arc reactor through the fabric of his shirt, the blue glow lighting the cloth in a perfectly circular shape.

 

It was then that Steve fell back into what he had longed to do, his hand pulling down Tony’s pajamas to reveal his dark blue boxers. Steve could see the fabric tent up from the brunette’s growing erection. “ _Whatever_ shall we do about this?” The super soldier asked, winking up at his beloved before leaning down, dragging his teeth over the edges of Tony’s covered length.

 

“Oh, shit,” Steve heard Tony moan as he felt the man’s penis jerk against his mouth. The blonde sucked at the mushroom shaped head of his love’s length, his saliva, along with Tony’s precome leaving a damp spot on the undergarment. Steve could taste a slight salty flavor from Tony’s wetness, something the blonde always found rather enticing. In a quick movement, Steve slid the brunette’s boxers down just enough to free up his erection before he wrapped his pink lips around the hard shaft of his lover.

 

Tony tensed under him, his breath a hiss as he inhaled sharply, only to exhale with a desperate moan on his lips. Steve knew how much his boyfriend enjoyed having oral sex done to him, liked seeing Steve on his knees, cheeks hollowing as he suckled and bobbed up and down on his swelling cock. And so, Steve indulged the man, humming around the genius’s arousal, slowly dipping Tony’s penis deeper into his mouth. Steve didn’t want to toot his own horn, but he had gotten pretty good at blow jobs. All thanks to Tony of course.

 

After a moment, Steve pulled off completely, and he looked up at Tony with big doe eyes. The blonde’s tongue darted out along his red glistening lips, tasting the bit of precome that lingered upon them before moving back in and caressing the weeping head of Tony’s cock with the flat of his tongue. Before Tony could get used to that particular sensation though, Steve flicked just the tip of his tongue in against the wet slit of his lover’s swollen penis tauntingly.

 

“Ah, S-Steve,” Tony cried his, his voice an octave higher than usual as he fought for breath. Tony carded a hand roughly through Steve’s hair, the other digging into his own thigh. The blonde let out a moan of his own at that sweet pain Tony’s hand provided as his fingers pulled at his short, fair hair.

 

Steve nosed his way underneath Tony’s aching erection and licked at the engorged vein, gilding his tongue from root to tip over the elevated ridge. The brunette’s beautiful whimpers and sighs of desperation only spurred Steve on as he kissed and sucked at each of Tony’s testicles, enjoying the slightly textured skin. He then licked at the seam down the middle of the man’s sac before he felt them tighten under his mouth. The super soldier immediately took Tony’s cock in between his lips once more, letting the shaft fill his mouth until his nose was brushing against the genius’s dark, trimmed pubic hair.

 

Steve’s cheeks and chin were wet and glistening with his own saliva and Tony’s precome as he swallowed continuously around the brunette’s length. He didn’t care how messy he was, his forehead dampening with sweat as he worked Tony’s cock slowly out of his mouth. The blonde took the man’s erection in hand, his lips tingling from being stretched around Tony’s girth, and began to stroke his love, his tongue laving at the fat tip of his penis. Without warning he plunged forward, his eyes looking up to Tony, innocently locking with the brunette’s as he hollowed his cheeks and moaned lowly.

 

Tony was absolutely beside himself as he neared the edge. He was reclined in the chair now, his head slumped forward as he gazed at Steve. He’d only looked away when the beauty of Steve giving him wonderful, wet bliss became too much, and he closed his eyes, steadying himself.

 

But when he opened his eyes once more and met Steve’s stare, looking so sweet and surprisingly innocent as he eagerly sucked his length and stroked him with a strong fist, Tony lost himself. A frantic groan escaped him as his orgasm consumed him, and Steve drank every drop of white release as if it was water, and he had been a parched man.

 

Tony thrusted deeply into his love’s warm mouth until there was nothing within him left to spill. Steve, the champ that he was, enjoyed the brunette’s wild bucking, loving the fact that he was the reason Tony was a writhing, hot mess above him.

 

Once Tony quieted, his hips finally stilling did Steve pull off of the brunette’s spent penis, his lips making a faint ‘pop’ as he did so. The super soldier gently cleaned Tony’s softening length, any residue of precome wiped away with Steve’s pink tongue.

 

“You’re so wonderful, Steve,” Tony breathed, voice gravelly as his body slumped against the chair. He combed a hand through Steve’s hair, appreciating the softness of it. Steve purred in delight at Tony’s touch before he slipped the man’s boxers and pajamas back up to their proper place around his hips.

 

“Thanks for the breakfast, Tony,” Steve said, winking and licking his lips, making it clear he wasn’t talking about the omelet and bacon. Tony laughed, a mischievous glint in his eye as he stood up, hooking his arms under Steve’s and pulling him up to stand as well.

 

Tony crashed his lips against Steve’s without a moment’s notice and kissed his lover breathless. Tony’s hands roamed over Steve’s taut body, feeling the silk and chiffon of the super soldier’s nightie underneath his palms, Steve’s muscles shifting under the lingerie fluidically

 

Steve gasped softly into the heated kisses of his love, his erection straining and downright painful at this point. Wrapping his arms around Tony’s shoulders, Steve found himself rutting against the brunette’s hip, the need for release too great to stifle.

 

It was then that Tony broke away from their passionate kissing and guided Steve to turn around. Steve didn’t need to be told anything, quickly understanding what Tony was doing and obliging eagerly.

 

The blonde pushed their breakfast plates and mugs away, bracing his palms on the shiny, dark stained wood table as Tony hugged him from behind, his cheek and chin nuzzling between Steve’s scapulae.

 

Letting out a content and quiet sigh, Steve turned his head to see Tony behind him the best he could. The super soldier smiled, feeling so wonderful and loved in his beloved’s embrace. The brunette’s hands gently stroked up over the sheer fabric that covered Steve’s waist and torso, pushing the textured cloth against the man’s warm skin. Tony’s hands then slipped up to where the silk fabric that covered Steve’s pecs molded to the musculature of his chest, feeling the hardened peaks of the blonde’s nipples underneath.

 

Steve’s breath caught as Tony toyed with them through the silk, and loved every minute of it. The cool softness of the silk heightened to the rough masculine touches of Tony’s fingers, the man rolling the buds between his fingertips skillfully.

 

“Mmm,” Steve hummed, his head falling back against Tony’s shoulder. “Feels so good, baby,” Steve breathed, eyes shut as he relished in the sensations his boyfriend provided.

 

Through the fog of lust and bliss, Steve heard Tony moan softly, only to then place soft kisses along the super soldier’s neck, making a trail of kisses over to his one shoulder. All the while, the genius continued to caress his pectorals and nipples, driving that heated coil in Steve’s belly to wind even tighter. Reactively, Steve pushed his bum back against Tony’s hips, wanting and wishing the man could be inside him. Of course, Tony wouldn’t be able to for a while since the blow job Steve gave him had left him spent. Still, Steve’s body throbbed with need, to have Tony inside him in some way, shape or form.

 

As if reading Steve’s mind, or rather his body language, the brunette retracted his hands from Steve’s chest, only to then trail his fingers under the fabric of his boyfriend’s nightie. Steve felt like he was floating as Tony’s nimble fingers traced over the contoured muscle of his sides, along his chiseled back, and to the waistline of his satin, cheeky styled panties.

 

“So needy, Stevie,” Tony breathed, licking at random patches of taut skin on the blonde’s shoulders and neck. Steve felt the man’s fingers slip beneath the garment, the brunette’s short nails digging into the plush, firm flesh of Steve’s ass.

 

“Ah,” the super soldier gasped, arching his back and pushing his bum into Tony’s grasp. The genius slid the fabric down, letting the panties fall around Steve’s ankles, humming to himself as he guided Steve’s defined thighs apart.

 

“I love you, Steve. You’re the best thing in my life,” Tony whispered, his breath warm and comforting against Steve’s skin. Steve flushed at the man’s sweet words, placing his hands over Tony’s, who had linked his fingers under Steve’s chest. Steve tilted his head so that he could capture Tony’s lips with his own, engulfing the brunette in a heady, searing kiss.

 

The couple stayed that way for a few sweet, unhurried moments, the pain of Steve’s engorged erection nothing but minute as he reveled and cossetted in Tony’s embrace. When Steve pulled away for a breather, Tony took that opportunity to slip a hand down to Steve’s length, giving it a few heavy strokes and enjoying how it took his boyfriend by surprise. The blonde moaned and bucked his hips into Tony’s tight fist, his body overcome with sensations.

 

“Tony,” Steve breathed, eyes squeezed shut as restrained himself from climaxing right then and there.

 

“Bend forward some for me baby,” Tony said, his free hand gently pushing between Steve’s shoulder blades, encouraging the super soldier on. “This may be my favorite lingerie number of yours, love,” Tony added softly, his fingers slipping under the eyelet lace straps that clung to the muscles of Steve’s strong shoulders.

 

“They had others in different colors,” Steve said. “There was a red and gold option,” he snickered.

 

“And you didn’t buy that one?!” Tony playfully chided him. “The Iron Man colors are far superior,” he laughed.

 

“Yeah, sure they are,” Steve laughed as well, only to gasp when he felt one of Tony’s hands trail down his spine and over the curve of his rump, his fingers leaving heated tickles along Steve’s skin. The super soldier let out a boyish giggle jerking away from his love’s touch and pressing against the table, his penis sliding on the glossy, finished table. They’d have to clean the white mess of precome later, but Steve pushed that thought away as he felt both of Tony’s hands massaging at the thick flesh of his bum, his fingers digging in while his palms caressed each cheek in circular movements.

 

Steve merely whimpered out a moan, a pathetic, desperate sound as the heated desire roiled within his belly, swarming in his chest like monarchs that had wings of fire.

 

“Tony,” Steve said breathlessly, his head falling forward as he tried to stave off the pent-up anticipation that consumed him.

 

“Stevie,” Tony replied, biting at the super soldier’s shoulder.

 

“Need you,” Steve said, biting his ruby bottom lip, and breathing deep.

 

Tony didn’t say a word, but slid a finger down the cleft of the blonde’s ass, pushing the pad of it against the man’s entrance. He didn’t press in though, but kept enough pressure on that tight ring of muscle of Steve’s warm hole to cause the blonde to wriggle against his touch.

 

“Uhn!” Steve cried, pushing his ass back against his love’s finger.

 

“Hold on, Cap,” I’m just getting started here,” Tony purred against Steve’s ear, nipping at the lobe. He dipped his finger inside Steve’s body a mere inch, relaxing the muscles there in soothing strokes. Tony’s other hand traveled to Steve’s front, giving feather light touches to the blonde’s weeping length.

 

“Oh my,” Steve said, his voice raspy as he pulsed his hips forward, eager for his boyfriend’s touches.

 

“Feels good, huh?” The brunette asked rhetorically, tightening his grip around Steve’s cock, stroking him in rhythm to the caresses he provided the super soldier’s opening. He knew all the beautiful ways to make Steve sing with the pleasures of ecstasy, every touch catering to the blonde’s sensitive, sweet spots.

 

Each moan and sigh the blonde elicited brought a plethora of emotions to the genius. It made his heart flutter and his southern regions wish to come to attention. But more than that, it made Tony feel otherworldly, his love for Steve coursing through his veins like a river rushing through an uncharted wood. The super soldier made him feel alive. Knowing that a man like the Steve loved him just as much back, as well as confiding and trusting in Tony with his heart, mind and body, the genius would always be completely floored and grateful for it. Because a life without Steve wouldn’t be a life worth being a part of, he figured. It may be overly sentimental, but that was how much Steve meant to him.

 

Hearing Steve gasp, his voice a sweet melody caused Tony to come back to the present, focusing once more on making Steve thrum with pleasure. The genius caressed Steve’s rim a few more times before finally pushing his digit entirely inside the blonde, appreciating the snug fit of the beautiful man’s body.

 

“Ehn,” Steve moaned, pushing back against Tony’s finger, the brunette’s chest flushed with the super soldier’s back. Tony brought his other hand up to lay flat against the blonde’s torso, holding him in place as the genius swirled his finger deeply inside his entrance.

 

“Oh, God yes,” Steve said, loving how Tony took control of the situation, keeping him pinned between both of his hands. He loved that about their time together, to give Tony dominance and just let him do whatever he desired. Because he always knew he was safe with the handsome brunette, and that Tony would always make him feel on top of the world.

 

“Mmm, you take it so good, baby,” Tony cooed, hooking his finger deeply into Steve, his other hand finding its way under the man’s groin, only to rub small gentle circles into the blonde’s perineum.

 

At Tony’s new touch, Steve could feel his legs wobble, the pleasure just too overpowering. Tony must have noticed his body give slightly, for the brunette grabbed the chair he had sat on earlier and sat down once more, guiding Steve to sit on his lap.

 

“God, I wish I could fuck you,” Tony rushed in a soft breath, as he traced his fingers between Steve’s bum cheeks. “And have you writhing on top as I pound into you, letting you fall apart in pure ecstasy, Tony added, slipping two fingers into the super soldiers throbbing entrance. “I guess my fingers will just have to do, huh?”

 

Steve couldn’t respond, overwhelmed with the feeling of Tony’s digits in his back side, his other hand prodding at his perineum again. The super soldier lost himself to the brush of the genius’s facial hair rubbing at his sweaty skin, and the sensuous touch of Tony’s lips kissing his back.

 

It was a gorgeous sight, the visage of Steve fucking himself on Tony’s fingers, the gravity of the blonde’s weight allowing for the digits to bury deeply inside the man. The genius swirled them around within Steve’s channel, searching for the man’s sweet spot. Steve’s breathing was a mixture of raspy inhales, followed by ragged exhales. He shifted himself onto his lover’s hand, wanting more, needing to be filled by the man he loved.

 

Tony plunged his fingers as far as they could go into his love, exploring to find that wonderful bundle of nerves of Steve’s prostate. His other hand slid along the man’s nightie, slipping under the neckline of the lingerie and caressing the thick, firm muscles of Steve’s chest. Those extra touches only added fuel to the sensuous fire that consumed the blonde’s body.

 

“You know you wanna come for me, Steve,” Tony said with a sharp breath, teasing the tight nipples on the other man’s pecs, only to then trial his fingers over to the strap on one of Steve’s shoulders, feeling the soft scratch of the delicate lace under his fingertips. Tony then slid it down till it fell around Steve’s large bicep, the neckline falling with it, and Steve hummed, head tilting back against Tony’s shoulder. He could smell the man’s sandalwood body wash from the late showers Tony often took when he lost track of time down in his lab. It ebbed off his tawny skin in subtle wafts, comforting Steve in ways only Tony could.

 

Tony loved touching Steve this way, feeling every dip and curve of his muscles, shifting under soft skin. His lover was whimpering at the sultry caresses Tony indulged him in, wanting more of the glorious pressure of the brunette’s hands.

 

“Tony, I-I’m gonna come,” Steve whined, his eyes closed as he arched into Tony’s touch when he pulled and plucked at his reddening nipples with calloused fingers.

 

“Do it, baby,” Tony cooed, licking and suckling at the skin under Steve’s left ear, his beard tickling the blonde slightly. “Let go for me, let me see you fall apart in my arms.” Tony dropped the hand on his chest and wrapped it around Steve’s leaking erection, stroking it with a tight fist.

 

Hearing Tony’s dulcet voice say such a gentle command put Steve on the edge of succumbing to a monumental and pleasurable fall. Especially with the brunette’s digits hooking deeply inside of him, hitting that sensitive sweet spot, all the while thumbing at the slit of Steve’s penis which dripped with prerelease.

 

Steve came with a sharp intake of breath, an exhale following suit, his voice a desperate moan. Tony stroked him through it all, muttering sweet, encouraging words as Steve spilled his seed into the genius’s hand and onto the chiffon of his nightie.

 

“Beautiful, so beautiful,” Tony whispered as Steve slumped against him, his body overly sensitive.

 

Slowly, Tony massaged Steve’s hole, removing his fingers one at a time and feeling the spent ring of muscle flutter around the digits until it was fully relaxed.

 

Steve’s chest heaved as he regulated his breathing. He opened his eyes after a moment, his speckled vision turning back to clarity as the waves of his orgasm subsided into a serene ripple of rhapsody. He heard Tony chuckle then, his voice a soft rumble against the super soldier’s skin.

 

“Well, this wasn’t exactly how I expected breakfast to go,” The brunette said, laughing lightly once more. Steve too giggled, maneuvering himself in Tony’s lap so that he could see the brunette better.

 

“I guess we are both full of surprises today,” Steve snickered, leaning in and giving Tony a sweet kiss to his lips.

 

“Apparently so,” Tony concurred, brushing his nose along the blonde’s before pulling back and slipping the dainty lace strap back up the super soldier’s shoulder. “I’m still thinking about that Iron Man colored nightie,” said Tony, waggling his brows at Steve and smiling salaciously. The blonde rolled his eyes good heartedly and sighed.

 

“Don’t get any ideas,” Steve warned, moving to stand, only for Tony to wrap his arms around his trim waist, holding him there.

 

“Don’t you realize how much of a kink that would be for me?” Tony mock whined, pulling Steve to him, their chests flush together. Steve merely giggled, snuggling his arms around Tony’s shoulders. And Tony poked at his sides, teasing the blonde with tickles, holding onto his blue-eyed boyfriend the best he could. Steve tittered, trying to wiggle away from the man’s teasing touches, though he didn’t try too hard, not really wanting to get away from his beloved’s grasp just yet.

 

Tony stilled his hands then after a few moments, laughing lightly as well before he smoothed his palms over the fabric on Steve’s firm tummy. He took that time to just gaze up at Steve, feeling incredibly lucky having the man just like that. He’d never thought he would ever know what it would feel like to have his best friend also be his boyfriend. But now, Tony couldn’t imagine it any other way.

 

“What?” Steve queried then as Tony continued to stare at him.

 

“Nothing,” Tony assured him with a gentle pat on the blonde’s bare bum. “Just love you so much, Stevie.” Steve smiled down at his love and cupped the man’s bearded jaw.

 

“And I you,” he remarked, giving a soft kiss to Tony’s mouth. And Tony sighed in the unadulterated peace they shared.

 

“Alright,” Tony said after a pause, seeing the drying come on Steve’s nightie and thighs. “Let’s get you and this place cleaned up, huh?”

 

Steve nodded in agreement, sliding off his lover’s lap and feeling the dull ache from the brunette’s fingers penetrating him begin to heighten in his backside. It was a feeling Steve thoroughly enjoyed though.

 

The couple cleaned unhurriedly, putting their dirtied plates and utensils in the kitchen’s dishwasher and chatting lightly.

 

“Sir,” J.A.R.V.I.S.’s voice echoed then through the communal area, interrupting the men’s work. “I am informing you that Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff have returned, and are heading for the communal area presently,” the A.I. explained.

 

Steve and Tony froze, staring wide eyed at each other like deer in the headlights before coming to their senses and bolting to wash the evidence of their tryst from the table.

 

Once everything seemed to be back in order, the dark wood table gleaming and spotless from Steve’s precome did they rush out of the communal area and towards one of the elevators. Tony stopped in his tracks though, only to turn and jog back, remembering Steve’s discarded satin panties that had been abandoned under the table.

 

Moments later, the doors to the elevator that held Steve and Tony closed just before Clint and Natasha’s elevator car made it to the communal floor, and both men burst into a fit of laughter, relief washing over them.

 

“What did you run back for?” Steve asked then as they ascended to the genius’s penthouse.

 

Tony held up the blonde’s lingerie panties then, arching a dark brow. “This would have been a tough one to explain,” he said, and the two of them giggled again before Steve snatched the garment from the brunette’s hand.

 

“That was _close_ ,” Steve and Tony remarked in unison.


	2. FANART by K-ATNIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art by K-atnight on tumblr!!

" />

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the image hosting website I used doesn't remove this gorgeous art!


End file.
